


Only One More Kiss

by cherubim_curls



Category: The Beatles (Band), Wings | Paul McCartney and Wings (Band)
Genre: But only if you squint, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Short & Sweet, Suggestive Themes, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubim_curls/pseuds/cherubim_curls
Summary: The couple take what is planned to be a simple evening stroll on a day off on tour through a new city. Yet while shops wind down, Linda dares to show some affection to an ever-excitable Paul.Imagined around the early Wings years (sometime around '72 or '73)
Relationships: Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Only One More Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in May of 2019. Let me know what you think and if you have any requests for other fics of them!

A simple evening stroll is what they had planned. Alone time between the two had become rare on tour, allowing for moments like these to become very welcome. They walked hand in hand in this newly visited town, strolling through the streets as the sun lit up the sky overhead. 

Through their comfortable silence, Linda decided to place a simple kiss to Paul’s cheek, receiving a smile from him, “That’s new,” he stated with a chuckle. 

Linda simply replied with a shrug as she felt his lips on her cheek for a brief moment- a plan dancing in mind, “Just thought I’d try something new.”

Her statement didn’t mean much to Paul until she tugged on his hand, forcing him to stop walking. He raised his brow while she turned him towards her, cupping his face with both her hands. All he saw was the flash of a devious smile before she swiftly closed the gap between them by pressing heavy kisses to his lips. 

Paul instantly felt his face flush as his hands wandered to her hips, gently pushing her away. Despite forcing them apart, he found himself following her lips in his confusion. 

“What was that about?!” He let out a questioning whisper, embarrassment in his eyes, “Do you want someone to snap a photo with us and put it in the paper?!”

Linda simply chuckled at his red cheeks before taking his hand once more, “I don’t mind, it’s not anything they didn’t know about us.”

Paul gulped down his nervousness as he searched her clear blue eyes for an explanation. After quickly recovering himself, his lips curled into a smirk, “You’re gonna pay for that, you know,” a playful growl left him as he gently lifted her chin. 

“Am I?” She teased before he placed a soft kiss to her nose. 

Linda blinked in confusion- that was it? Paul’s expression emitted pride as he wore a smile, “See?” 

She couldn’t help but chuckle at his weak attempt to embarrass her, “Maybe something more like this-“ she concluded before reaching up to place kisses on his jaw to trail down to his neck. 

She heard him take a sharp inhale through his nose as he visibly shuddered, his blush returning with full force. She ended her brief attack by quickly pulling away, arms crossed. He was left flustered as heavy breathing overtook him, a mixture of panic and satisfaction in his darting eyes.

Linda was quick to take a step closer to the confused man, “Get it now?” she concluded, gazing lovingly at him before taking his hand in hers. 

“Wait-“ he interrupted before looking around them, nearby shops seemed to be closed and no people were to be found. 

She instantly picked up on his legitimate concern, feeling a sense of pity for his worry reflected in her eyes, “Don’t worry about that, don’t think about what anyone else is going to think of you- or us.” She sent him a reassuring smile, “What could they possibly even do?” 

He mirrored her smile, feeling slightly more relaxed. Sometimes he wished that being chased by cameras didn’t truly bother him, but that’s what Linda was best at- grounding him and putting everything that mattered in focus. In that moment, only one thing mattered. 

Paul let out a chuckle before moving forward to place brief kisses behind her ear as his left hand gently ran through her hair to trace her jawline. 

Linda simply replied with a hum, “Lovely, but not quite,” he pulled back, pouting, “You just need more practice.”

He frowned at her, defeated and still flustered. She couldn’t help but feel a momentary pity as he pouted like a child before her. Before long, she quickly formulated a plot upon spotting a tree just behind Paul. 

“You might want to try this,” she spoke before pushing him back towards the tree, pinning him against it. 

Paul stumbled over his own feet before feeling his back hit the rough bark. Before he could react, he felt a hand in his hair, another on his thigh and his wife’s soft lips on his. The overwhelmed man melted in an instant, letting out a sigh of bliss as his eyes gently closed. His features began to heat up yet again just as he felt Linda pull away, leaving him with eyes wide in confusion. 

She simply smiled at him, raising a brow at his reaction to her bold actions before she caught him quickly looking around for hidden cameras once more. 

Linda sighed before taking a step back, “Not to leave you like this but we should get back to our walk,” she offered him her hand which he looked at with confusion. 

He sighed through flushed cheeks and a distracted mind, taking her hand once more- somewhat ready to continue their “relaxing” walk.


End file.
